


Sa Di Inaasahang Pagkakataon

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrity!AU, Fanboy!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Idol!Jongin, Jongin Stan!Kyungsoo, Love Shot Era, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Jongin stan si Kyungsoo at halos mamatay na siya sa Love Shot era dahil sa kagwapuhan ng iniidolo. Ang buong akala niya hanggang concert, T.V, Youtube at twitter na lang niya makikita ang hinahangaang idolo, yun pala mas malapitan pa pala niyang makakasalamuha ito. At mas higit pa.





	Sa Di Inaasahang Pagkakataon

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed shet PERO KINILIG AKO DITO AND I ENJOYED WRITING IT SANA MAENJOY NIYO RIN!!!
> 
> also please wag kayo mag message ng something negative sa writers kase nakakawala ng motivation yun for us to continue giving free content... also don't forget to comment sa mga nagugustuhan niyong fics kase sobrang nakakatulong yun sa mga writers to inspire them more to write for the ficdom. kahit one liner lang or one word that you like the fic it's enough.
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ito! salamat!

Comeback na naman ng paboritong boy group ni Kyungsoo na EXO at hindi pa rin niya napapanood ang bago nilang mv na Love Shot dahil may tinatapos pa rin siya sa trabaho. Ito ang buhay niya bilang isang EXO-L. Minsan ngarag.

Bukod pa roon, blocked ang social media sites sa kanilang opisina at ayaw rin naman niya magpaload para magka-internet dahil tagtipid siya ngayong buwan ng Disyembre.

Maiyak-iyak na si Kyungsoo dahil wala siyang clue kung ano na ba ang mga kaganapan sa twitter stan account niya at overall sa EXO kaya tiis ganda muna siya at inayos ang trabaho nang matapos na siya at makauwi na.

Pero pati pala sa tagal ng MRT train dumating at sa mala-sardinas na siksikan sa loob, dagdag mo pa ang trapik sa daan, tumagal lalo ang byahe niya pauwi sa kanila.

Kaya naman sa pagdating ng bahay ni Kyungsoo, drained na siya agad pero nakuha pa niyang panoorin na muna ang Love Shot MV sa kanyang cellphone dahil sa wakas hello wifi na kaso PLDT umayos ka!

At nag-play na ang mv kahit 360p lang dahil aa usual walang kwenta po talaga PLDT. No shade, just a fact.

Sa ilang minuto pa lang halos lumuwa na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa panonood at nang gumiling na ang bias niyang si JONGIN KIM a.k.a Kai, daig pa niya ang nag-super sayan dahil, "Pucha." bulong niya at sa isip-isip lang niya, "Buntisin mo ko, Jongin. Pucha."

Napatakbo siya sa banyo at nagtatatalon-talon sa kilig at sarap ng isang Jongin.

Pagpunta sa twitter, wala na, ninakaw na talaga ni Jongin ang nonexistent matres ni Kyungsoo.

Putangina may slowmo pa ng mga giling ni Jongin. Puta talaga. Rest in peace, Kyungsoo's heart, mind and soul.

At ina-rt at like yun lahat ni Kyungsoo for the love of Jongin Kim.

 

-

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay stage performances naman nila sa music shows at as usual late na naman napanood ni Kyungsoo ang music bank performance ng EXO dahil sa workload niya sa trabaho.

At as usual pa rin, nagkulong na si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya nang mapanood ang GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME performance ng grupo kung saan kay Jongin lang siya nakatingin.

Kagat na niya ang unan na yakap niya dahil damang dama niya ang bawat pitik at hagod ng katawan ng iniidolo. Naluluha na rin siya sa mga makamandag na ekspresyon ng mukha ni Jongin habang sumasayaw. Mahal na mahal niya talaga itong taong 'to. At kung makakahanap man siya ng genie in a bottle di na siya magdadalawang isip pa na hilingin na sana mapangasawa niya si Jongin.

Isa pa, di pa dumadating ang mga Kai photocards ng DMUMT albums niya dahil puro si Chanyeol ang nakuha niya so nakipag-trade siya. Yun nga lang di pa siya nakakabili ng Love Shot album dahil hinihintay pa niya ang 13 month pay niya. Sana si Jongin na ang makuha niya para lahat ng photocards ni Jongin mula Mama era ay makumpleto na niya.

Matapos mag-spazz at magwala sa stan account niya, tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mahiwaga niyang baul na may laman ng mga Jongin fansite goods niya mula sa mga makakapal na photobooks hanggang sa mga nilumaan ng season greetings na pinagbibibili niya sa iba't-ibang fansites.

Pero dahil isa siyang dakilang Jongin stan, may hinihintay na rin siyang ilang fansite season greetings goods na inorder niya for 2019.

 

-

 

Umuwi si Kyungsoo na naabutan ang Mama niya na nangongroblema sa susuotin niya sa darating na reunion nilang magkakaklase nung high school.

"Anak, di ko alam susuot ko. Naparami pa bili ko sa SM kanina. Nu susuotin ko, nak?"

Nakabalandra ang mga damit na pinamili ng nanay niya na puro dress at flower patterned. May off shoulder, may sleeveless at may backless pa as expected sa nanay niyang kikay pero hirap makapag-decide sa kung ano ang dapat suotin kapag lalabas ng bahay. Yung tipong bibili lang sa tindahan e kailangan matino pa rin ang suot. Ganun kalala ang nanay niya pero mahal na mahal pa rin niya.

"Eto na lang, Ma, yung sleeveless tapos mag-blazer ka na lang para di lantad yung malaki mong braso."

Ngumuso ang nanay niya at na-insecure bigla sa kanyang mga braso na ahad niyang hinawakan. "Anak malaki na ba talaga? Masagwa na ba?"

Hindi naman pinalaking sinungaling si Kyungsoo kaya tumango siya bilang sagot kahit alam niyang nagbabadya nang magtampo ang nanay niya sa kanya.

"Ma, maganda ka pa rin naman pero dapat iayon mo rin suot mo sa okasyon." Pag-aalo niya sa mama niya na nililigpit na ang mga damit na nilapag sa kama niya.

"Inuuto mo lang ako, nak eh."

"Mama naman." Buntong-hininga pa niya habang pinagmamasdan ang nanay niyang ibalik ang mga damit sa kabinet.

"Sama ka sa akin, nak. Sa Sabado yun."

"Po?"

"Sabi ko sumama ka sa akin. Pwede kami magdala ng plus one." Ngiti bigla ng nanay niya na parang kanina lang nagtatampo pa.

"May pagkain ba?"

"Aba ay natural meron! Tsaka para lumabas labas ka naman di yung puro ka lang cellphone at laptop. Sumama ka ah? Buffet yun."

"Pag-isipan ko po muna."

"Ay, gusto mo ba lalo ako magtampo sayo?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at umiling. "Sige na nga. Basta may pagkain."

"Sige, nak, pakibalot na nga rin yung regalo ko para sa party. Christmas party din namin yun. Yung box dyan ng plato balot mo."

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa batok dahil kahit kelan talaga, masunuring anak siya sa nanay niya.

 

-

 

Simple lang ang bihis ni Kyungsoo para sa okasyon na iyon. Plaid shirt lang na green at pantalon ang suot niya. Syempre dala rin niya ang cellphone niyang may laman ng mga nakopya niyang movies.

Ilang oras lang ay nakarating din sila sa dating eskwelahan ng kanyang nanay. Sa basketball court ang venue ng reunion na inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na aattendan ng marami pero pagdating nila roon halos sampung tao pa lang ang naroroon at nagvivideoke.

Ibang klase pala ng party ang inasahan ni Kyungsoo. Isa pa, alas-kwatro pa lang naman at kadalasan di ba gabi nagaganap ang mga reunion parties ng iba?

"Kahit public lang ako dati, nak, maganda turo dati dito noon. Ewan ko lang ngayon." Kwento pa ng nanay niya pero naudlot rin iyon ng tawagin siya ng isang babae.

"Maricar, buti nakarating ka! Nako sina Jose di na makakarating. Tsaka si Logie pa pala tsaka Liza. Ikaw na lang inaantay namin. Dose lang tayo dito ngayon." Paliwanag ng babae na nabaling din ang tingin sa kanya. "Anak mo ba to?"

"Sayang naman di sila makakapunta. Ay, oo nga pala, Mabel, eto nga pala si Kyungsoo anak ko. Kyungsoo, si Mabel pala, seatmate ko noong third year kami." Mahinghing tawa pa ng nanay niya.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Mabel at nagmano. "Hello po." Nahihiya niyang bati sa nakakatanda.

"Lagay mo yung regalo dun, hijo." Turo niya sa isang lamesa na puno ng regalo.

Pagkalagay dun ni Kyungsoo, bumalik siya sa tabi ng mama niya.

"Aba'y binata ka na pala. Kasama ko rin yung anak ko nag-cr lang din. Kayo lang din ang sumama sa amin. Mga kabataan talaga ngayon mas pipiliin ang facebook kesa sa party. Nako. Tara, tara... Upo kayo."

Pakilala dito, pakilala doon. Tanungan dito, tanungan doon. Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa upuan niya matapos siyang kilatisin ng iba kung san siya nagtatrabaho at kung anu-ano pa na sinagot niya nang tapat. Syempre, di rin nagpatalo ang nanay niya na ibida siya't graduate siya sa UST sa kursong Behavioral Science. Dinagdag pa ang patungkol sa kung gaano kagaling magluto si Kyungsoo at umarte sa mga school plays na kinabilangan niya noon. Hiyang-hiya na si Kyungsoo sa atensyon na nakukuha galing sa mga matatandang kasama at hindi pa naman din siya sanay na pinupuri. Namumula na si Kyungsoo sa hiya pero buti na lang naiba ang usapan ng mga matatanda at nakinig na lang siya sa kanila.

May videoke rin pala silang nirentahan pero buffet style pala ang kanilang kainan dahil ang isa sa kanila ay may-ari ng isang catering service.

Nilibot pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata sa paligid. Pagtataka niya, ano kaya ang eksaktong itsura ng lugar na ito noong panahon pa ng nanay niya? Malamang malaki ang pinagbago ng ngayon sa noon at anong klaseng mga kabataan kaya ang mga mag-aaral noon? Di siya tumigil sa pagtataka at pag-iisip nang biglang may lalaking naka-sumbrero, nakaitim na t-shirt at skinny faded jeans ang pumasok mula sa likod.

Maganda ang tindig ng lalaki at panigurado ni Kyungsoo mas matangkad ang lalaking iyon sa kanya.

Siguro siya yung anak ni Mabel na tanging sumama tulad niya. Sayang nakatakip ang mukha ng lalaki kaya di rin maanigan ni Kyungsoo ang itsura nito.

Tulak ang kanyang salamin na suot dahil dumudulas na ito sa tuktok ng kanyang ilong, tinitigan niya maigi ang kalahati ng mukha ng lalaki na nakalabas. Pamilyar yung hugis ng mga labi nito pero yung tindig ng lalaki ay parang tindig ng isang dancer.

Umupo ang lalaki sa likod, dalawang row ang pagitan nilang dalawa. Tinitigan pa ni Kyungsoo maigi ang lalaki na tingin niya ay kasing edad niya lang. Nakakatawa isipin pero kahawig ng lalaki si Kai--este Jongin (mas gusto niyang tinatawag si Kai sa totoong pangalan nito) pero baka nga kamukha nga niya talaga.

At hindi nga siya nagkamali. Tinanggal ng lalaki ang suot niyang sumbrero at ginusot pa lalo ang undercut hairstyle nito. Nahuli pa siyang nakatitig at nkipagtitigan na rin ang lalaki sa kanya. Yun nga lang, di lang siya basta lalaki dahil ang lalaking tinitingnan ngayon ni Kyungsoo ay walang iba kundi si--

"Anak, halika dito papakilala kita kay--Maricar, ano nga ulit pangalan ng anak mo?"

"Kyungsoo, mare. Aba, eto na ba yung anak mo?"

Maginoong ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya bago lumapit kay Mabel na nanay niya.

Lumapit rin siya nang mapansin na tinatawag rin pala siya ng kanyang ina. Palibhasa, di niya matanggal ang tingin sa lalaki na di niya aakalain sa ganitong sitwasyon niya makakasalamuha.

Nagmano ang lalaki sa nanay niya. Steady lang si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan niya. Di pa niya sigurado kung nanginginig ang mga tuhod niya sa kaba.

"Kyungsoo, anak ko pala, si Jongin. Kung di mo naitatanong, member 'to ng dance group. Pero shhh ka lang, di ko sinabi sa iba baka ipagkalat nila. Kami lang naman ni mama mo dito ang pinaka-close nung araw. Sikat 'tong anak ko panigurado kilala mo grupo niya. Pero shhh lang ah?"

Tameme si Kyungsoo kahit alam naman niya kung anong dance group--este boy group kabilang si Jongin. Sino ba naman kasi ang di makakakilala sa main dancer ng EXO di ba? Marahil mga _tanders_ lang. Namumula ang mga pisngi nang iabot ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa kanya. "Hi!"

Tiningnan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na nakaabot sa kanya ng ilang segundo bago niya ito kunin para sa isang handshake. Tipid lang siyang ngumiti kay Jongin. Pero yung ngiti ni Jongin, talong-talo yung mga ngiti niya sa screen, mas iba kapag live, sobrang ganda. Sobrang nakaka-in love. Sobrang yummy ng mga labi niya.

_Kyungsoo, kalma._

"Uhm..." Nagising si Kyungsoo sa pagpapantasya nang matanto na humigpit ang kapit niya sa kamay ni Jongin. Mabilis siyang bumitaw at tinago ang kamay na ginamit sa kanyang likuran. Isa pa, tama ang hinala niya na bagay ang height nila. Pagkatingala niya, sakto nakatingin pababa si Jongin sa kanya. Sobrang gwapo. Gusto na muna umalis ni Kyungsoo pero baka maligaw siya at di niya makita ang c.r. kasi grabe ang gwapo ni Jongin Kim ng malapitan. Kung sa concerts noon lagi lang gen-ad si Kyungsoo kase laging nauubusan ng tickets, ngayon, solong-solo niya si Jongin Kim.

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyayari sa paligid. Napaupo na lang siya ulit habang si Jongin naman ay umupo na rin sa row niya, isang upuan ang pagitan nilang dalawa. _Lord_. _Ang bango niya_.

Picture nang picture ang mga matatanda sa harapan nila, pati sila sumama rin sa pagpipicture. Simple lang naman ang naging reunion party nila na halos kwentuhan at tawa lang ang laman. Nakakatuwa silang panoorin na halos malimutan na ni Kyungsoo na katabi na niya ang isang Jongin Kim.

"Alam mo ba yung iba sa kanila lumuwas pa galing probinsya makapunta lang dito. Di nga nila ako kilala kaya nakakatuwa." Aniya Jongin na masaya ring pinapanood ang grupo ng mga magkakaklase.

Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo liban sa pagtango tanda ng pagsangayon sa sinasabi ng idolo.

"Kayo ba, taga san kayo? Kami Q.C lang. Dyan sa Fairview."

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin at bumulong. "B-Bulacan."

"Hm. Malayo-layo rin. Trapik pa naman din."

Mamaya-maya tumunog ang static ng mikropono. Nag-umpisa na mag-videoke ang mga matatanda. Again, tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at nakapirme lang sa inuupuan. Di rin niya magawang kunin ang cellphone niya para libangin ang sarili dahil baka makita ni Jongin na siya ang wallpaper at lockscreen niya sa kanyang cellphone. Di niya pwedeng ipahalata kay Jongin na fan siya. Di pwede dahil baka mag-iba ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. Kaya pinanood na lang niya ang mga matatanda na kumanta at nakisabay sa pagkanta sa kanyang isip. Nakakahiya baka marinig pa ni Jongin ang panget niyang boses kaya napakanta na lang siya sa isip niya ng Halik ng Aegis.

Samantala, biglang tumayo si Jongin at umalis sa inuupuan niya. Pumunta ang lalaki sa sulok at may kausap sa telepono.

Sobrang kisig ni Jongin. Sobrang lapad ng likod. Sobrang taba ng mga braso. Napakamaskulado. Yung panga niya, sobrang defined. Yung kutis niya napakaganda. May pimples din siya, blemishes pero ang gwapo pa rin niya. Tapos yung buhok niya parang ang lambot hawakan. Yung dibdib niya, ang laki. Ang laki niya sobra. At nanliliit si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Okay ka lang?"

Shet, nakabalik na pala si Jongin sa tabi niya. Puta.

Mabilis siyang tumango at lumihis ng tingin. Ang di niya alam pulang-pula na ang kanyang mga tenga. Para i-distract ang sarili, tinanggal niya ang suot niyang salamin at pinunasan iyon nang paulit-ulit.

"Uy, baka magasgasan na yan." Tawa pa ni Jongin malapit sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Cue word: MALAPIT.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa katabi na nakangiti pa rin at may inaabot sa kanyang candy?

"Kuha ka. Wag mo na yan punasan. Sobrang linis na kaya." Hawak ni Jongin ang isang pakete ng Polo candy.

Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isa at sinubo iyon. "Salamat." Tipid niyang sagot tsaka sinuot ang salamin.

"Jongin, halika rito, pakitaan mo sila ng sayaw mo!" Tawag ni Mabel kay Jongin na mabilis namang sumunod pero di muna kinalimutang ngitian si Kyungsoo.

Napatapik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga pisngi dahil shit shit shit nginitian siya ni Jongin. Ang di niya alam nakita rin siya ni Jongin na tinatapik ang pisngi niya.

"Etong anak ko, dancer 'to. Nak, pili ka ng kanta."

Bumalik sa tamang pag-upo si Kyungsoo at pinanuod ang komosyon sa harap. Pero nilapitan siya ng isa sa mga matatanda.

"Hijo, patulong naman gumawa ng mga numbers para sa exchange gift namin. Lagyan mo na rin mga numbers yunh mga regalo." Inabutan siya ng papel, gunting, ballpen at pentel pen. Agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo at iyon muna ang inasikaso. Pero habang gumagawa ng inutos sa kanya, pinapanood din niya si Jongin na pagkaguluhan ng mga _tanders_ dahil sa angkin nitong galing sa pagsayaw.

Muntik na magupit ni Kyungsoo ang sariling daliri dahil heto yung iniidolo niya na mukhang di namumukhaan ng mga matatanda na sikat pala, gumigiling ilang distansya lang ang layo sa kanya. Shet.

Iba talaga humagod si Jongin. At yung ekspresyon ng mukha niya, sobrang nakakatakam, halos masugatan na ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya kakakagat dito.

"Yung anak ko magaling yan kumanta! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! 'Nak kantahin mo yung Despacito dali!!"

Nautal si Kyungsoo at di makapagsalita. Pero huli na ang lahat nang marinig niya ang sabi ng nanay niya na, 'Mamaya na yan', sabay hila sa kanya kung saan Despacito na agad ang nakasalang na kanta. Iniabot sa kanya ang mikropono at parang lumulutang na siya sa kinakatayuan sa bilis ng mga pangyayari.

Nakaabang ang lahat sa kanyang pagkanta lalong lalo na si Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya nang taimtim. Agad yumuko si Kyungsoo sa hiya at tumugtog na ang Despacito at nag-umpisa na siyang kumanta.

Nahihiya siya kaya't di niya maikanta nang maayos ang kanta pero enjoy na enjoy pa rin ang lahat na pumapalakpak na at nagsisisayawan. Sumayaw ulit si Jongin, suot-suot pa rin ang kanyang sumbrero. Nang matapos ang kanta, humirit pa sila ulit na kumanta si Kyungsoo. Pinili ni Kyungsoo ang kanta na Versace on the Floor ni Bruno Mars na bagay na bagay sa timbre ng kanyang boses.

Hangang-hanga ang lahat sa kanyang pagkanta. Kahit si Jongin ay titig na titig lang sa kanya kaya lalo siyang nahiya.

Pero pagdating sa isang parte ng kanta na kailangan niya taasan, napiyok siya. Huminto sa pagkanta si Kyungsoo sa hiya at napayuko. Hawak ng pareho niyang kamay ang mikropono malapit sa kanyang dibdib.

Di niya namalayan, lumapit na pala si Jongin sa kanya, sampa ang isang braso palibot sa kanyang mga balikat at haplos ang kanyang likod bilang pag-alo sa kanyang naging pagkakamali sa pagkanta.

"Okay lang yan, tuloy mo lang, Kyungsoo. Ganda kaya ng boses mo."

Sumilip si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nakangiti sa kanya. Ang ganda daw ng boses niya? Eto na siguro yung pa-Christmas gift ni Lord sa kanya. Nakakahiya pero shet. Jongin Kim said that to him in flesh. Puta. Yuko. Pucha, di na titigil ang pamumula ng mukha niya. Napaka-comforting ng itsura ni Jongin sa kanya na naging sanhi para ipagpatuloy pa niya ang pagkanta. Pinuri rin si Kyungsoo ng karamihan dahil sa malamig niyang boses at nanatili si Jongin na nakaakbay sa kanya hanggang sa matapos niya ang kanta.

Buti na lang kahit may mga pagkakamali siya sa tono, nakaraos din siya. Naninigas na ang buong katawan niya sa paghawak sa kanya ni Jongin. Pagtingala niya sa iniidolo, malaki ang ngiti nito sa kanya.

"Ang galing mo naman kumanta."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa kanyang leeg.

"Kain na tayo, halina." Udyok ng mga matatanda kaya sumunod na rin sila.

Tatlong potahe ang hain. Kare-kare, chopseuy at carbonara. May maja blanca at puto bungbong panghimagas, yun lang ay sapat na para sa kanila. Simple pero busog naman.

Nasa iisang malaking lamesa sila nagsalo-salo at panay ang kwentuhan nilang magkakaklase patungkol sa mga memoryang di nila kailanman makakalimutan.

Maraming natutunan si Kyungsoo tungkol sa mama niya na hindi niya pa alam tulad ng habulin pala ng lalaki ang mama niya at paboritong-paborito ang subject na T.L.E lalo na kapag nag-aalaga sila ng mga halaman.

"Ang cute nilang lahat no?" Bulong ni Jongin sa tabi niya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Tipid pa rin siyang sumagot kay Jongin ni hindi pa rin makapagsalita.

"Picture!" Sambit ng isa na may hawak na selfie stick at nag-picturan ulit sila.

Matapos ang ilang shots, na-curious si Kyungsoo sa isang bagay kaya nilingon niya si Jongin na kumakain ng maja blanca. "Pano yan na-picturan ka, okay lang yun?"

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin. Isang tingin lang nagkaintindihan agad sila.

"Kaya ako may sumbrero para di ganun kahalata. Tsaka parang di naman nila ako kilala. Isa pa, okay lang kung later on makilala nila ako pero free day ko naman ngayon kaya okay lang." Sagot ni Jongin.

Isa pang natanto ni Kyungsoo, mabait talagang tunay si Jongin. Sa ilang oras ba namang magkasama sila sa munting pagtitipon na iyon, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang sinseridad sa mga pagkilos ni Jongin. Di peke. Maling-mali naman kasi talaga ang mga haka-haka na mayabang si Jongin. Palibhasa nasasabi lang iyon ng mga haters dahil talented si Jongin at mala-halimaw kung umindak sa entablado.

Napakagalang din ni Jongin at napakaasikaso. Dalawa kasi sila ni Jongin na tumulong sa pag-set up ng mesa para sama-sama sila na kumain.

Ang di rin alam ni Kyungsoo, napansin din ni Jongin ang pagiging maasikaso niya sa mga matatanda. Si Kyungsoo mismo ang nag-vovolunteer kumuha ng mga litrato ng mga kaklase ng mama niya. Si Kyungsoo rin ang nag-initiate na magligpit ng mga kinainan nila na tinulungan din naman ni Jongin habang ang mga matatanda ay nagpatuloy sa pag-videoke.

Di man ganun nag-uusap si Jongin at Kyungsoo nang matagalan, batid naman sa kanilang mga mata na nagkakaintindihan sila na tumulong sa pag-asikaso ng party na iyon para lubos na makapag-enjoy ang mga matatanda.

Sunod, nag-exchange gift na sila at isa-isang kinuhaan ni Kyungsoo ng litrato ang mga kasali hanggang sa pagbukas nila ng mga regalo. Yun nga lang, nalowbat ang cellphone ng nanay niya na gamit niya.

"Ma, lowbat na!" Sambit niya, e kaso nakapwesto na ang grupo hawak ang kanilang mga nakuhang litrato.

"Gamitin mo muna phone mo, nak!"

"Jongin, pa picture din sa phone ko!" Tawag ng isa sa kanila. Kinuha naman ni Jongin ang cellphone ng matandang lalaki at pumwesto na ulit sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

"1, 2, 3!" Bilang ni Kyungsoo nang ilang beses niya pang kinuhaan ng litrato ang magkakaklase. "Wacky! 1, 2, 3!"

Sumunod, tiningnan ng lahat ang mga nakuhang pictures ni Kyungsoo at Jongin. Nanghingi pa sila ng pabor na i-tag na lang sila sa Facebook dahil maganda daw ang mga naging kuha sa mga litrato nila. Syempre, i-sshare it na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga litrato sa mama niya para mama na niya mismo ang mag-upload ng mga iyon sa Facebook.

Malaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo dahil bakas sa mga mukha nilang mga magkaka-batch na masaya sila sa naging munting party nila.

Pagka-exit ni Kyungsoo sa gallery sa cellphone niya, di niya napansin na nasa likuran niya si Jongin na tumitingin rin sa mga litratong nakuhaan ni Kyungsoo.

Yun nga lang, wallpaper niya ang shirtless photo ni Jongin na kita ang abs at ang fave cute picture niya ni Jongin na naka-pout.

"Uy, ako yan ah."

 

Nang mag-sink in ang tatlong salitang iyon, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang unti-unting lumingon sa balikat niya kung saan nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin na may mapanlokong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

 

-

 

Matapos magligpit, dahil umabot sila ng alas nuwebe na ng gabi, sabay-sabay silang lumakad papalabas ng eskwelahan. Habang naglalakad, nagkukwentuhan na naman ang mga magkakaklase na patungkol naman sa mga multo.

Sa likuran ng grupo, magkasama sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Di pa rin umiimik si Kyungsoo matapos siyang mahuli ni Jongin na fan siya. Hindi lang fan ng EXO kundi isa pala siyang Jongin stan.

Tahimik lang silang sumusunod sa mga nasa harapan. Pero dama ni Kyungsoo na tumitingin-tingin si Jongin sa kanya. Kahit ganon, na-appreciate naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi ganon nangungulit si Jongin sa kanya patungkol sa pagiging fan niya. O baka naman kasi nawirduhan si Jongin kasi wallpaper niya e shirtless photo niya?

Nanlumo tuloy siya sa naisip at nalungkot.

"Uy, okay ka lang? Bat parang ang lungkot mo na?" Binangga ni Jongin ang braso niya kaya napatingala siya sa iniidolo.

"Okay lang...nahihiya lang ako." Pagtatapat niya sabay yuko at yakap sa natanggap na regalo ng mama niya.

"Na wallpaper at lockscreen mo ko?" Ngisi ni Jongin sa kanya. Ayan na nanunukso na.

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Uy, pero di naman ako tulad ng iba mong fan na alam mo na...hard stan."

Tumawa si Jongin at siniksik ang mga kamay sa bulsa niya. "Di ka naman mukhang ganun. Tsaka sanay na ako. Ganun na talaga ang buhay ng pagiging part ng boy group."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Mabait talaga si Jongin. Isang anghel talaga. Demonyo man kung ituring sa dancefloor, may pusong mamon naman talaga.

"Bumili ka ba ng album namin?"

"Hm. Kaso di pa ko nakakabili kasi hinihintay ko pa 13 month pay ko. Di ko pa sure kung kelan ko yun makukuha." Bahagyang tumulis ang nguso ni Kyungsoo.

"Wiwish ko, sana ako yung makuha mong photocard."

"Sana." Ngisi pabalik ni Kyungsoo at napatingin siya papalayo kasi nakatitig na naman si Jongin sa kanya at hindi siya sanay na tinititigan ng ganun lalo pa't di lang naman niya idol si Jongin kundi crush din niya.

Nang makalabas na sila ng eskwelahan, dun na sila naghiwahiwalay dahil may mga sasakyang dala ang iba at iba rin ang direksyon na dadaanan. Yung iba nakisabay na sa iba, yung iba nag-commute na lang at si Kyungsoo at mama naman niya ay...

"Mare, sumabay na kayo sa amin. Baba namin kayo kahit dyan lang sa FCM? Okay lang ba dun?" Pag-aaya ni Mabel sa nanay ni Kyungsoo.

"Naku, wag na. Dito na kami sasakay para diretso na paamin. Makakaabala pa kami sa inyo ni Jongin."

May dala silang Montero. Na kay Jongin ang susi at hinuha ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ang nagdrive ng sasakyan papunta sa eskwelahan. Binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto.

"Tita, sabay na po kayo." Aya din niya sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na mas lalo pang humihigpit ang hawak sa karton ng bedsheet na regalo.

"Naku, hijo wag na. Okay na kami ni Kyungsoo. Ingat ka sa pagmaneho, Jongin. Gabi na rin."

"Sigurado po kayo? Baka po mahirapan kayo makasakay niyan?"

"Hindi. Linggo naman tsaka gabi na makakasakay din kami ni Kyungsoo."

"Sige mare ah, ingat kayo ni bunso mo." Binuksan na ni Mabel ang pinto ng passenger's seat at sumakay na.

Si Jongin nanatiling nakatayo pa rin at nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Tipid na ngumiti si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kumaway saglit bilang paalam.

"Kyungsoo, sa susunod ulit!" Ngiting malaki ni Jongin na kumaway rin bago sumakay sa sasakyan.

_Sa susunod? May susunod ulit sila na pagkikita? Hindi 'to yung una at huli?_

Bumukas ang bintana sa side ng passenger's seat. "Mare, ingat kayo, chat chat na lang!"

"Sige mare! Chat kita kapag nakauwi na kami. Ingat kayo!"

"Tita, ingat po!" Pagpapaalam din ni Jongin na nakahawak na sa manubela at nakangiti sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo. "Bye Kyungsoo!"

"Bye po! Ingat!" Mahinhing paalam ni Kyungsoo sa kanila, mga mata ay nakatapat lang din kay Jongin hanggang sa umandar na sila papaalis at silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan.

 

-

 

Pagkarating sa bahay, pagod man si Kyungsoo at naiisip man niya na may pasok na naman kinabukasan at alas diyes na, napahiga siya sa kama at napatingin sa sandamakmak na poster ng EXO at ni Jongin sa buong kwarto niya.

Di pa rin siya makapaniwala na magkikita sila ni Jongin sa ganoong okasyon. Parang panaginip pero hindi.

Isa pa, may ebidensya na walang iba kundi si Jongin Kim nga ang nakasama niya kanina.

Matapos kasing makita ni Jongin ang wallpaper ni Kyungsoo, kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone na hawak ni Kyungsoo at nakailang shots sila ng selfie na magkasama.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang pitong shots nilang dalawa ni Jongin sa cellphone niya at sa totoo lang, ang panget niya sa mga kuha kumpara sa mala-inukit na kagwapuhan ni Jongin sa tabi niya.

Kinuha pa naman din ni Jongin ang kopya ng pictures nila gamit ang share-it. Nakakahiya kasi sobrang panget talaga niya sa mga litrato pero ewan ni Kyungsoo kung nagdedelusyon lang ba siya o ano kasi narinig niya si Jongin na may sinabing "cute"? Pero baka hindi naman siya yung tinutukoy kaya ewan niya.

Bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya at pumasok ang nanay niyang naka clay mask.

"Sabi ko na nga ba, may kamukha si Jongin eh!" Biglang sabi ng nanay niya habang nakatingin sa mga posters ni Kyungsoo.

Napa-upo si Kyungsoo dahil oo nga, bakit nga ba di namukhaan ng nanay niya si Jongin? Pero di rin naman kasi matandain ang mama niya sa mukha ng kung sinu-sino kaya hindi niya ito masisisi kung hindi niya ito agad napuna.

"Ayyy, bunso, siya pala yung crush mo no?" Tumabi ang mama niya sa kanya at inakbayan siya. "Ikaw Soo, di mo man lang binigay number mo sa kanya. Bigay ko nga kay mare mamaya para itext ka. Artista pala anak ni Mabel, di man lang niya nabanggit! Yung babaeng yun talaga!"

"Ma! Wag mo ibigay. Nakakahiya. Fan lang naman ako niya." Ingit ni Kyungsoo pero kabado na siya sa gagawin ng mama niya dahil kilalang-kilala na niya ito na kapag may sinabi siyang gagawin niya, gagawin talaga niya nang walang alinlangan.

"Sos, nahiya ka pa, close naman kami ni Mabel noon tsaka sa Facebook." Bangga pa ulit ng nanay niya sa tagiliran niya bago ilibot ang mga mata sa mga poster sa paligid.

"Ma naman...wag na please? Nakakahiya. Nakita na nga niya na wallpaper ko siya sa cellphone." Pagmamakaawa pa ni Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang talo na siya sa nanay niya.

"Aish, dapat kase kumarengkeng ka na kanina talaga!" Kinurot si Kyungsoo sa tagiliran niya at napa-ARAY siya ng malakas.

"Ma, naman!"

"Hay nako, dapat kapag andyan na ang biyaya, talunan mo na agad di yung pabebe ka pa." Nakapamewang na sabi ng nanay niya sabay hingang malalim. "Pero lam mo nak, cute niyong dalawa. Kaya kapag tinext ka, lumandi ka na ah? O siya, maghihilamos na ako. Dyan ka na."

"Ma! Wag mo ibibigay number ko sige ka magpapalit ako ng number!" Sigaw niya sa nanay niya na papunta na sa banyo.

"Hay tumahimik ka na at matulog!"

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pinto at pumasok na ulit sa kanyang kwarto.

Pagkahiga, nag-tweet siya sa kanyang stan account bago natulog.

_Wala na akong masabi sa araw na 'to kundi capital G R A B E with capital H_

_G R A B E H_

-

 

099********

hello :)

 

Never sumagot si Kyungsoo sa mga unknown numbers so hinayaan lang niya ito.

Busy pa naman din siya sa trabaho Lunes na Lunes.

Pagdating ng lunch, dun lang niya nabasa ang ilan pang mga kasunod na texts ng unknown number.

_uy si jongin to :(_

_busy ka ba?_

_sorry naabala ata kita sa trabaho_

_nga pala binigay ni mama mo no. mo kay mama tas binigay sa akin. hope u don't mind us being textmates..._

 

At doon na nag-umpisa ang kanilang pagiging textmates.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo galing ng trabaho, pakiramdam niya di siya pagod kumpara sa mga naunang mga araw. Marahil dahil sa kakatext nila ni Jongin two days straight, parang ihip na lang ng hangin ang mga araw. Kay bilis dumaan kasi nag-eenjoy siyang kausap si Jongin.

"Anak, may package sayo! Nilagay ko na dun sa kwarto mo." Imporma ng nanay niya pagtapak na pagtapak niya sa kanilang bahay. "Tumawag din pala kanina Papa mo tsaka si Seungsoo e kaso late ka naman na lagi dumadating. Message mo na lang sila mamaya sa Viber."

"Sige po, Ma." Agad na umakyat si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto para tingnan ang package. Baka yung mga season greetings na binili niya dumating na. Baka nga.

May pakete ng Xend sa ibabaw ng kama niya.

From Jongin Kim ang nakalagay.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at dali-dali niyang binuksan ang package.

Ang tumambad sa kanya ay ang Love Shot album. Kinagat niya ang kanyang labi para hindi makasigaw sa tuwa. Nangingilid na rin ang kanyang mga luha.

Mabilis niyang tinext si Jongin kahit alam niyang busy ito dahil may schedule ang grupo nila ngayong gabi.

 

_uyyyy thank you sa album!_

_sobrang thank u talaga :(_

_thank youuuuuu_

_THANK YOUUUUUUII!!!!_

_SALAMAT SOBRA SOBRA!!!!!!!_

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang album. Gaya ng nakagawian, hindi muna niya tiningnan ang photocard, bagkus, ninamnam muna niya ang mga litrato ng mga members partikular sa mga gwapong kuha ni Jongin na halos luhuran at iyakan na niya dahil SOBRANG GWAPO PO TALAGA NI JONGIN KIM at syempre lumuluha na siya kakatitig sa paborito niyang shots ni Jongin in red suit, red slacks, labas ang napakagandang dibdib nito na sobrang DADDY sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Sinisipon na siya sa tuwa. Sobra sobra na ang biyayang natatanggap niya ngayong Disyembre. Hindi na talaga kinakaya ng utak, puso at kaluluwa niya. Grabe na. Sobra na Lord. Pero thank God he's alive at may isang Jongin Kim sa mundong ginagalawan niya.

Para sa finale ng unboxing ng album niya (thank you Lord wala pa si 13th month dahil kundi mapapabili na talaga siya agad ng album) pinikit niya ang mga mata niya sabay dampot sa photocard. Binuksan niya muna ang kanang mata tsaka sumilip sa kanyang palad.

P U T A N G I N A!!!

Isang anghel talaga si Jongin dahil sinigurado talaga niya na photocard niya ang makukuha ni Kyungsoo.

Sa huli, di rin nakatiis si Kyungsoo sa pagsigaw at hinalik-halikan pa ang Jongin pc na nakuha niya. PUTA talaga.

Napadabog ang bukas ng pinto ng kwarto niya dahil sumugod na pala ang nanay niya papunta sa kanya matapos niyang mapasigaw.

"Kyungsoo, anong nangyayare???" Nagpapanic na tanong ng nanay niya.

Nakaluhod pa rin si Kyungsoo sa sahig nang mapatingin sa nanay niya. "Ma, aasawahin ko na talaga si Jongin Ma!!!"

 

-

 

Ilang buwan ang lumipas at mas nagkaigihan si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Naging usap-usapan na ang misteryosong lalaki (si Kyungsoo) sa social media pati na rin sa mga tabloid simula nung ipinagdiwang nila ang magkalapit nilang mga kaarawan noong January 13.

May post kasi si Jongin sa kanyang IG na anino nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo na naging ugat ng mga haka-hakang may dinidate na si Jongin.

Ngayong limang buwan na silang magkasama, mas lalo lang nahulog ang loob ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero ayaw niyang umasa na may pag-asa siya na maging MAS kay Jongin. Yung di lang basta kaibigan kundi higit pa dahil mas higit din niyang minahal si Jongin at di lang iyon dahil sa isa siyang masugid na fan ng binata, ngunit dahil mahal niya si Jongin dahil si Jongin ay si Jongin. Kabuuan ni Jongin ang mas lalo niyang minahal, hindi lang ang pagiging Kai niya kundi ang pagiging tunay na siya, maging sino man siya. Maging dance instructor man si Jongin, panadero pa yan o kung ano, mahal na mahal na niya ang kaibigan. Sobra sobra na.

Kaso, mahirap umasa.

Free day ni Jongin at napagdesisyunan nilang lumabas. Kain lang diyan sa may Tomas Morato kaya nagkita sila sa isang landmark doon.

Naka hoodie at sumbrero si Jongin. Itim rin ang suot tulad ni Kyungsoo. Di makita ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa paligid pero muntik na niyang masapok ang taong humawak bigla sa kamay niya. Buti na lang mabilis ang reflex ni Jongin kaya agad siyang nakaiwas.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo sa gulat at napapalo sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Ano ba wag mo ko takutin ng ganun!"

Ngumuso si Jongin at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Sorry na. Kiss na lang kita gusto mo?"

Ayan. Ganyan dumamoves si Jongin nitong mga araw sa kanya pero ayaw niyang bigyan ng kahulugan dahil mukha namang nang-aasar lang si Jongin sa kanya.

"Halikan mo mukha mo. Tara na. San tayo kakain?"

May kakaiba sa ngiti ni Jongin sa gabing iyon na ikinakaba ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw kung san mo gusto dun ako." Ang landi ng ngiti ni Jongin. Kung pwede lang, halikan na siya ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi. Friends lang sila.

Si Kyungsoo na ang namili kung saan sila kakain.

 

-

 

Habang kumakain sa isang Tokyo Bubbletea, at ayun, napansin si Jongin ng ibang staff kaya nagpa-autograph yung iba sa kanya maliban sa picture na tinanggihan niya dahil bawal, sa kalagitnaan na pag-kain nila, nakapangalumbaba lang si Jongin at nakatitig kay Kyungsoo.

Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa kung paano siya tingnan ni Jongin. Gusto na niya sapukin ang lalaki kase nga PUTA UMAASA siya lalo eh. Bukod pa dun, nanghihina na siya sa titig ni Jongin sa kanya.

Para ma-distract, sumubo nang sumubo si Kyungsoo ng ramen na kinakain hanggang sa may sinabi si Jongin na ayun, tuluyan na siyang nabilaukan talaga.

"Kaharap ko na yung taong gusto ko maging boyfriend."

Umubo-ubo si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya bingi. HINDI TALAGA. Sobrang klaro ng mga salitang binitawan ni Jongin. Sobrang bumilis pa tuloy lalo ang tibok ng puso niya.

Inabutan agad ni Jongin ng tubig si Kyungsoo kahit may tubig naman na si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya.

Nang okay na si Kyungsoo, pinunasan niya ng tissue ang kanyang bibig at ilong.

"Ano ba yan, Jongin. Wag ka nga nagsasabi ng ganyan baka sige ka halikan kita bigla dyan." Joke lang sana pero seryoso at sinsero talaga siya sa sinabi. Bakit kasi ganito si Jongin sa kanya?

Kaso, seryoso rin ang mukha ni Jongin kaya hindi rin na niya magawa pang magsalita at maghinuha ng kung anu-ano. Pero ang tibok ng puso niya, kala mo tatalon na papalabas sa sobrang lakas ng kabog.

"Seryoso ako, Soo. Gusto kita."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin. Napakapit siya sa chopsticks na hawak.

"Ang totoo niyan, di ko free day ngayon. Pero Soo, gustong gusto kita. Pucha kakakita lang natin nung isang araw, magka-chat tayo at text kanina pero miss na kita. Gustong gusto ko lagi na kasama ka kasi gustong gusto kita. Alam ko idol ako at magiging problema ang schedule natin pero nagagawan naman natin ng paraan di ba? Gusto kita. Sobra na. Ayokong may mauna pa na kung sino dyan. Ako na mauuna, kung hahayaan mo ako."

Naiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo pero nilaliman na lang niya ang paghinga para hindi matuloy sa pagpatak ang mga luha niya sa tuwa.

Isang open book si Jongin. Madaling basahin. Sa dalas ba naman din nilang lumalabas, kilala na siya ni Kyungsoo. Capricorns talaga mabilis ata mag-click agad. Ayaw lang talaga ni Kyungsoo umasa kaya never niyang binigyan ng meaning ang pagtrato sa kanya ni Jongin na parang...jowa.

At mukhang eto na talaga ang sagot.

Kaya ang tanging sagot lang din ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, "Hahalikan talaga kita mamaya."

Nagkangitian sila bilang tanda ng pagkakaintindihan sa nararamdaman nila para sa isa't-isa.

 

-

 

 

 

 

> **zkdlin**

 

 

 

 

 

> _844,169 likes_
> 
> **zkdlin** my joy, my inspiration, my light, my music, my sunlight, moon and stars, my everything. we've been through a lot for the past five years. i can still remember the first time we met during our moms' high school reunion. you were the shy, cute, but well-mannered type of guy who sings so well that i admit got me so hooked up i couldn't stop thinking abt you since that night. we became friends, boyfriends, we fought, we make up, the cycle repeats, but i'm lucky you stayed with me all throughout those hard times. thank you for taking care of me and for always being my number 1 fan in everything. thank you for loving me, for being stuck up with a clingy bear like me (haha you said i was a bear well you are a koala then), for understanding me during 'those' episodes that only you knows about, for the hugs and kisses, for everything. i'm glad you came into my life. and today, marks our fifth wedding anniversary. you never changed at all. you're still my dorky, sassy, shy kyungsoo. but always remember whatever the odds are, you'll always be my one and only. i love you my koala baby. i love you kim kyungsoo. happy fifth anniversary! More years to come for us! I will never leave you, love. Always with you, Jongin (your big bear) kkk~

 

**Author's Note:**

> yiieee you reached the end im so kinekeleg hehe.


End file.
